Bird feeders having perches attached thereto are well known. Frequently, the perch comprises an elongate rod or the like fixed to a base member of the feeder or to individual feeding ports. Such feeding ports typically comprise a locating member with a central aperture; the member being configured to locate within a wall portion of the feeder. In use a bird resting on the perch normally has to turn its head 90° so that it faces a port aperture where food is dispensed. While there are some bird feeders that avoid this problem, they generally involve a complex perch mechanism. Further, bird feeders tend to be packaged for sale in a fully assembled state; consequently, feeders with protruding perch rods require a packing box considerably larger in cross section than the cross section of the feeder body. This is wasteful, and ultimately results in an environmental penalty; in that the packaging has to be disposed of.